Contemporary aircrafts use avionics in order to control the various equipment and operations for flying the aircraft. The avionics can include electronic components that are connected by a wiring system for transmitting electrical energy. Such wiring systems are one factor associated with flight safety and thus clamps must be suitable with respect to size, type, and material. Furthermore, it is important when adding wiring to an existing wire bundle to evaluate the existing clamp sizing in order to avoid possible clamp pinching, and in some cases it may be necessary to increase the size of the clamps to accommodate the new wiring.